The Secret Of Love
by Erika kim
Summary: " Can't i love you forever!." HSw " Can you always trusted me!." PWj #Chamcloud
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET OF LOVE**

 **By Akira** **Kim**

 **Cast : Park Woojin**

 **Ha Sungwoon**

 **Ahn Hyun** **g** **seob**

 **Park Jihoon and All Member Wanna One**

 **Genre : Romance and Drama**

 **Warning : Boys Love, BXB, MXM, don't like don't read!**

…

 **Happy Reading**

…

 **Sungwoon Pov,**

Semua berawal saat kami debut menjadi Wanna One. Namaku Ha Sungwoon, umurku 24th, aku lahir di kota Goyang, Gyeonggi do, Korea Selatan. Sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekku bukan berarti aku tidak punya orang hanya tidak bisa menceritakan sekarang karena mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk debut dengan Wanna One, aku pernah debut menjadi salah satu member saat diHotShot aku menjadi member paling muda alias Magnae tapi saat di Wanna one aku menjadi member tertua no.2.

Tidak terasa kami member Wanna One sudah tinggal bersama selama tinggal sekamar dengan Daewhi dan Jinyoung, meskipun awalnya sedikit canggung sekarang kami sudah mulai terbiasa hidup bersama bahkan disini aku disebut sebagai Ahjumma Wanna One.

Hari ini kami bangun dengan perasaan kaget karena Dorm penuh dengan benang itu semua adalah awal misi kami menjadi member Wanna One. Kami akan di pasangkan dengan member lain untuk menikmati 1 hari kami sebelum debut. Senang! Tentu saja karena kami sangat membutuhkan Istirahat sejak tinggal di dorm kami semua sibuk dengan pembuatan CF, pemotrean jaket album dan lain-lain.

Saat mengikuti jalur benang merah aku sangat gugup sekali karena aku tidak tahu akan berpasangan dengan siapa, saat tahu aku berpasangan dengan Jisung-hyung aku merasa senang karena mungkin kami adalah yang tertua, tapi saat tahu aku juga berpasangan dengan Woojin benar-benar membuatku kaget karena aku dan Woojin jarang berbicara. Bukanya aku tidak suka dengannya mungkin bisa disebut aku agak canggung aku sangat menyukai Woojin sebenarnya karena dia sangat keren saat menari apalagi saat melakukan Rap dia terliat begitu berbeda. Aku sudah mengagumi Woojin sejak saat di produce 101 saat kami sama-sama di A class, aku tidak tau mengapa saat pemilihan center grub Woojin benar-benar membuatku kagum dengan tarian dan rapnya. Dan sekarang kami pun akan satu tim untuk menjalankan misi ini membutku jantungku derdetak dengan sangat kencang apalagi saat Woojin memakaikan tali di tanganku.

Pagi ini kami disuruh siap-siap berangkat menuju tujuan kami. Tapi kami tidak diberitahu kemana kami akan pergi oleh para staff.

 **Author Pov:**

" Hyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Aku sangat penasaran?" kata Woojin pada Jisung dan Sungwoon.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Woojin-ah?" jawab Jisung bingung.

" Kalau tidak salah jika kita jalan lurus terus dari sini! Kita akan melewati bandara Gimpo dan kita bisa saja pergi ke Yeido atau Ilsan?" kata Sungwoon tiba-tiba.

" bagaimana bisa kau/hyung tahu?" kata Woojin dan Jisung bersamaan.

" Sebenarnya julukanku adalah manusia navigasi! Hahahahaha!" kata Sungwoon membanggakan diri.

" Ahh Hyung lihat itu? Disana ada Water Park, disana juga ada mall, dan aku ingin pergi nonton hyung!" kata Sungwoon dengan semangat yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Woojin. Woojin yang tangannya digenggam Sungwoon pun langsung kaget karena ini pertama kalinya mereka berpegangan tangan meskipun ini tidak sengaja tetap saja membuat jantung Woojin berdebar kencang.

' Ahh! Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar-debar seperti ini padahal kan Sungwoon-hyung tidak sengaja memegang tanganku! Aku akui jika aku mulai menyukai Sungwoon-hyung dengan segala keimutannya bahkan mungkin sejak kami di produce 101 saat melihat Sungwoon-hyung menyanyikan lagu "Downpour" dari IOI-sunbaenim membuatku menyukai semua yang ada padanya. Aku suka melihat senyumnnya, tawanya, suaranya dan saat dia bertingkah imut, dia benar-benar sangat aku sempat cemburu melihat kedekatan Sungwoon-hyung dengan Taehyun-hyung karena aku bahkan tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan dia, aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh karena aku takut jika nanti aku bicara yang aneh-aneh saat -bisa image yang aku bangun selama ini bisa hancur berkeping-keping di depanya' batin Woojin sambil memandang wajah Sungwoon yang saat ini terlihat sedang pempoutkan bibirnya karena dia ingin turun.

" Woojin-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungwoon yang tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Woojin.

"DEG"

Tatapan mata Woojin dan Sungwoon akhirnya bertemu membuat keduanya tanpa sadar saling terpesona akan keindahan mata masing-masing yang membuat mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanan dari masing-masing.

" Ahhh! Bukankah itu tempat pertama kali kita bertemu (gedung Produce 101)!" kata Jisung tiba-tiba yang tanpa sadar membuat kedua dongsaengnya saling mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

" Kau tahu Sungwoon-ah dulu waktu pertama aku memanggilmu dengan HotShot-sunbaenim!" kata Jisung Pada Sungwoon

" Hahahaha benar-hyung! Aku merinduka moment yang terjadi saat kita dulu di produce!" kata Sungwoon mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu.

" Hyung sepertinya aku merasa tidak asing dengan pemandangan ini! Ini persis sekali dengan pemandangan saat pesan video kakek Sungwoon-hyung saat di produce!" kata woojin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Yahh! Kenapa diingat sih kejadian itu?" kata Sungwoon mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Tentu saja ingat hyung kan waktu itu kata-kata kakek hyung benar-benar membawa dampak bahagia bagi kami bahkan membuat kami serentak berhenti menangis!" kata Woojin yang tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan itu. Dan mulai menyesuaikan diri supaya tidak terlihat aneh saat bersama dengan Sungwoon karena bisa saja staff lain curiga kalau dia punya perasaan terhadap Sungwoon.

" Hahahahaha! Aku ingat bukannya memberi kata-kata semangat malahan menyuruhmu pergi Wamil?Itu benar-benar lucu sekali!" kata Jisung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Woojin-ah, Jisung-hyung hentikan jangan membicarakan itu lagi!" kata Sungwoon marah.

" Kami hanya bercanda hyung! Jangan marah nde?" kata Woojin dengan lembut sambil memandang wajah detik kemudian Sungwoon yang memandang Woojin pun jadi tersipu malu.

Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan dan tentu saja itu membuat semua team Olkans kaget karena bukannya Mall yang mereka kunjungi adalah perkebunan kakek Sungwoon atau juga bisa disebut dengan rumah Sungwoon.

" Apakah kita benar kesini?" kata team Olkans bersamaan.

" iya benar! Karena ini sesuai permintaan yaitu keinginan bermain di rumah teman!" kata salah seorang staff.

" Yah! Siapa yang membuat permintaan ini?" kata Jisung pada Woojin dan Sungwoon.

" Bukankah itu hyung aniya?" kata Sungwoon yang di angguki oleh Woojin.

" Hah?" kata Jisung yang langsung teringat kejadian saat meeting bersama member lain.

" Tapi kan yang ku inginkan adalah berkunjung kerumahnya Daehwi di L.A!" kata Jisung dengan cemberut.

" Wahh? Daebak?Itu kakekmu Sungwoon-ah?" teriak Jisung yang kaget saat melihat kakek Sungwoon yang mengenakan pakaian kerja dan terlihat seperti seorang pekerja keras.

" Kakek!" teriak Sungwoon sambil berjalan menghampiri sang kakek dan langsung memeluknya.

" Annyeong kakek!" sapa Woojin dan Jisung sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

" Kenapa tangan kalian terikat seperti ini? Apakah mereka takut kalau kalian akan kabur?" kata Kakek Sungwoon.

" Bukan begitu kakek! Ini adalah misi kami! Kami tidak boleh berjauhan dan harus terus bersama selama 24jam dalam jarak 1m!" jelas Sungwoon pada sang kakek.

" Owh! Apa kalian datang kesini untuk bekerja? Karena pekerjaan di sini belum selesai!" kata Kakek Sungwoon

" Pekerjaan?" guman mereka bertiga serentak

" Kalian harus mencabuti kacang lalu memetik cabai setelah itu membantu memperbaiki peralatan yang rusak!" jelas kakek Sungwoon dengan tegas.

" Semuanya?" kata Sungwoon kaget.

" Tentu saja! Sebaiknya kalian berganti baju dulu! Bajunya sudah kakek siapkan." Kata kakek sambil menuju ke gubuk untuk team Olkans berganti baju.

" Ini dia baju… hahahahahahahahhahaha? Kata Sungwoon yang tiba-tiba tertawa saat melihat baju yang akan dipakai mereka.

Setelah itu team Olkans pun berganti baju dan memaki sepatu boots yang sudah disiap kan.

" jangan lupa pakai sarung tangan kalian!" kata kakek Sungwoon.

" Nde!" kata mereka serempak.

Lalu mereka kembali ke ladang untuk memulai pekerjaan.

" Hyung! Aku lupa membawa sarung tangan!" kata Woojin tiba-tiba.

" Yah! Kenapa bisa kau….."

" Hyung?" sahut Sungwoon yang lansung mengingatkan Jisung jika mereka tidak boleh bertengkar atau marah pada pasangannya jika mereka marah tali akan di perpendek 20cm.

" Woojin-ah sebaiknya tadi kamu jangan meninggalkan sarung tanganmu di sana! Karena itu membuat kita kembali kesana?" kata Jisung yang mengomel tapi menggunakan kata-kata yang lembut meskipun sebenarnya dia sebal.

Setlah itu mereka memulai pekerjaan mereka dengan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka marah. Berawal dari Jisung dan Sungwoon yang membuat parody tentang gossip para petani menggunakan nama mereka.

#parody

" apakah kamu tahu isterinya Woojin pergi meninggalkannya? Aku dengar Woojin menyelingkuhi isterinya dengan seorang janda dari seoul?" kata Jisung dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"ahhh! Aigo! Aigo!" kata Sungwoon yang mengikuti Jisung yang sedang berakting.

" Rumah tangganya sekarang sangat bermasalah!" kata Jisung lagi.

" Si Woojin itu yang bermasalah!" kata Sungwoon sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Woojin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menahan rasa sebal.

" Sudah –sudah jangan buat aku memulainya lagi?" lanjut Jisung yang masih berakting.

" Woojin-ah sejak kapan kau disitu?" kata Jisung yang masih memainkan pun juga melihat Woojin sambil pura-pura terkejut. Yang membuat Woojin menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Bekerja…. Bekerja." Kata Woojin dengan sebal.

#parodyend

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat sengaja Woojin yang saat itu masih sebal mencabuti rumput dengan kekuatan penuh dan tanpa sengaja menciprati wajah Sungwoon dengan lumpur.

" YAHH!"

Untuk sesaat mereka semua tiba-tiba Sungwoon menirukan nada supaya staff tidak sadar jika dia tengah marah.

" Ahh…ahh…ahhhh…AHHhhh" teriak Sungwoon membuat nada tinggi. Yang lansung di ikuti Jisung.

" Karena Sungwoon yang terlihat marah! Kami akan memperpendek tali kalian!" kata salah seorang staff yang mendengarkan teriakan kesal Sungwoon.

" Bukannya aku marah! Aku hanya kaget karena Woojin yang tiba-tiba mencipratiku dengan lumpur!" kata Sungwoon menjelaskan, tapi percuma saja karena peraturan tetaplah peraturan sehingga staff akhirnya tetap memotong tali mereka.

"Hyung mian!" kata Woojin sambil menghapus lumpur yang ada dipipi Sungwoon dengan tangannya.

"Gwenchana Woojin-ah" kata Sungwoon sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan diulangi lagi!" kata Jisung mengingatkan dan kembali bekerja.

Tak terasa waktu istirahat datang juga. Kakek Sungwoon pun mengajak mereka bertiga makan siang bersama.

" Wah kimchi ini kakek yang buat sendiri? Ini enak sekali, bolehkah kami bawa pulang?" kata Jisung pada kakek Sungwoon.

"Tinggal ini saja!" kata kakek Sungwoon cuek.

"Ahhh! Kita bisa buat sendiri kan? Ya kan?" kata Jisung sebal sedangkan sang kakek masih saja terlihat tidak peduli.

" Hyung? Hyung?" panggil sungwoon mengingatkan kalo tidak boleh marah.

" Ahh! Nde?" kata Jisung yang mengerti maksud dari Sungwoon.

" Kakek? Kalau boleh tahu saat Sungwoon kecil dia seperti apa?" tanya Jisung penasaran.

Woojin yang duduk disebelah Sungwoon pun kaget karena jujur saja dia sangat penasaran dengan dengan masa kecil Sungwoon.

' Apakah dia sangat menggemaskan saat masih kecil?'

' bagaiman sifatnya sejak kecil?'

Semua pertanyaan bermunculan saat itu juga.

"Sungwoonie adalah cucu terbaik yang kakek miliki! Dia juga satu-satunya cucu laki-laki kakek!" kata kakek sambil tersenyum bangga.

" cepat menikah dan cepat punya anak!" kata kakek Sungwoon lagi, yang langsung membuat Jisung, Sungwoon dan Woojin tersedak makanan yang mereka makan.

" Sebelum aku menikah Jisung-hyung yang harus menikah lebih dulu!" kata Sungwoon sambil tersenyum canggung.

" Dengan menikah dan punya anak baru akan mengerti. Dan teruskan garis keturunan 'Ha' !." Kata kakek Sungwoon yang tentu saja membuat mereka bertiga tersedak makanan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Wahh...! ini sangat penting sekali!" kata Jisung sambil melirik Sungwoon dan Woojin.

" Dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang silsilah keluarga!" kata kakek pada Jisung.

"Aishhh... jinja.!" Kata Jisung melirik Sungwoon yang dibalas dengan senyum canggung oleh Sungwoon.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka hingga sore pun datang dan Sungwoon pun mengajak Jisung dan Woojin ke rumahnya untuk mandi dan mengistirahatkan diri.

" Ini kamar hyung?" tanya Woojin sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Wahh! Sungwoon-ah kau sama sekali tidak berubah lihat Woojin-ah bibir Sungwoon saat masih kecil sampai sekarang masih sama kan?" kata Jisung pada Woojin yang berada di sisinya.

"hehehehe!" tawa Sungwoon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa tahu Woojin yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya.

"Hey! Woojin-ah! Jangan melamun!" kata Jisung pada Woojin yang sedari tadi melamun melihat kearah Sungwoon.

Sungwoon yang sadar bahwa sejak tadi Woojin melihatnya benar-benar malu bahkan telinganya sampai memerah.

" Disini sama saja seperti saat kita mengunjungi rumah teman kita!" kata Jisung sambil mengambil buku album kelulusan Sungwoon saat elementary school.

" wahhh! Sungwoon-ah kenapa fotomu seperti ini? Apa saat di foto kau sedang sakit perut?" kata Jisung kaget bsaat melihat foto Sungwoon. Woojin yang mendengar itu pun langsung mendekati Jisung.

" Hahahhahahahahaaha, hyung imut sekali!" tawa Woojin saat melihat album foto Sungwoon.

" Bagaimana kau bisa sekurus ini? Wahhh daebak!" kata Jisung dengan kagum, Sungwoon hanya tersenyum malu saat Jisung berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Woojin masih memandangi foto Sungwoon dengan kagum dan terpana

' ternyata dia memang imut sejak kecil! Benar-benar manis!" batin Woojin sambil memandang Sungwoon yang sedang berdebat dengan Jisung yang berakhir dengan tali mereka diperpendek 10cm lagi.

Tak terasa mereka bercanda selama 1 jam lebih, tiba-tiba salah seorang staff mengagetkan mereka.

" Untuk makan malam! Kakek sedang menyiapkan barbecue untuk kalian! Barbecue adalah hal yang di inginkan oleh Park Woojin-ssi!"

"wahhhhhhhhh!" jerit mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Saat mereka menuju ke halaman mereka disambut kakek Sungwoon.

" ini adalah belut. Ini untuk kalian! Makan yang banyak cucu-cucuku! Saranghae!" kata kakek tersenyum.

" Kakek kamsahamnida!" kata mereka bersamaan sambil berlari memeluk kakek.

" Kami pasti akan kemari lagi kek sekaligus membawa seluruh member kami!" kata Jisung dengan yakin.

"bawa yang bisa bekerja saja!" kata kakek Sungwoon dengan tegas.

" nde! Kakek!" teriak Jisung dengan semangat.

" cucu-cucuku saranghae!" kata kakek Sungwoon

" saranghae KAKEK..!" teriak Jisung dan di ikuti Sungwoon dan Woojin yang langsung memeluk sang kakek.

Setelah kakek pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sungwoon pun langsung memanggang belut yang dibelikan oleh kakeknya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita main Truth or Dare!" kata Jisung tiba-tiba.

" Boleh juga hyung!" kata Woojin dan Sungwoon serentak.

" Kalau begitu kita pakai ini saja!" kata Jisung sambil mengambil botol disebelahnya dan mulai memutarnya. Botol terus berputar dan akhirnya menunjuk Sungwoon.

" Wahhhh!1 truth or dare?" tanya Jisung.

" Tru...th" kata Sungwoon tidak yakin.

" Baiklah? Sungwoon-ah apa kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Jisung.

" Kok pertanyaannya itu!" kata Sungwoon kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Bukan hanya Sungwoon saja yang kaget melainkan Woojin disebelahnya pun juga kaget.

" kan tinggal jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak', mudahkan!" kata Jisung.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hyung?" kata Woojin.

" Memangnya kau juga tidak ingin tahu Woojin-ah?" tanya Jisung balik.

Sebenarnya Woojin juga penasaran tapi di sisi lain dia juga takut kalau seandainya orang yang disukai Sungwoon bukan dia.

" Ayo jawab Sungwoon-ah!" kata Jisung lagi.

" Iya-iya aku suka sama seseorang!" kata Sungwoon sambil sebal.

" Siapa?" kata Woojin tiba-tiba.

" Woo...! ini kan bukan waktumu untuk bertanya Woojin-ah!" kata Sungwoon gugup, dia hampir saja menyebut nama Woojin tadi untung saja dia tersadar lebih dulu 'menyebalkan sekali Jisung-hyung! Kenapa dia bertanya tentang itu!' batin Sungwoon sebal.

' Woo? Siapa itu?" tanya Woojin dalam hati.

Permainan dilanjutkan Sungwoon pun yang memutar botol. Dan botolpun terarah ke Woojin.

" Woojin-ah? Truth or Dare?" tanya Sungwoon.

" Truth!" kata Woojin.

" bolehkah aku yang bertanya?" kata Jisung lagi.

" Ehhhh?"

" memang apa yang ingin hyung tanyakan?" kata Sungwoon.

" Siapa nama orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Jisung to the point. Tentu saja membuat Woojin dan Sungwoon kaget.

" Aku...?"

To be continued...

Ps: maaf jika banyak typo dan cerita yang aneh. ini pertama kali aku menulis tentang Wanna one. Entah mengapa saat melihat Wanna One aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan Ha Sungwoon dan Park Woojin menurutku mereka sangat serasi.

Pss: happy reading

2 April 18


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

#previoly

" Siapa orang yang kamusukai?." Kata Jisung to the point tentu saja membuatWoojin dan Sungwoon kaget.

" Aku…Suka…!." Kata Woojin sambil melirik Sungwoon.

" Aku….!."

" Kalian bersiaplah kita akan segera kembali ke Seoul!." Kata manajer-hyung tiba-tiba sebelum Woojin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" Ahh Nde hyung!." Kata mereka kaget.

" Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap pergi!." Kata Jisung

Setelah berpamitan ke kakek, mereka langsung memasuki mobil untuk kembali ke Seoul serta menjemput member yang lain terlebih dahulu.

" Sebentar hyung! hyung! hyung!." Kata Woojin sambil menutup pintu mobil.

" Ahhh! Kenapa sulit sekali duduknya!." Kata Jisung sebal.

" Ahhh…!."

" Kami tidak sebal kok! Kami hanya kurang nyaman untuk duduk!." Kata Sungwoon menyela ucapan para Staff.

" Sungwoon hyung!." Panggil Woojin pada Sungwoon yang sedang duduk membuat Sungwoon mengdongakan kepalanya. (posisiWoojin ini masih berdiri di depan Sungwoonlohya guys jadi jangan keliru! Ok!).

"Wae?" Tanya Sungwoon tiba-tiba Woojin memakai kan topi Sungwoon yang jatuh ke kepala Sungwoon.

"Topi hyung jatuh!." Kata Woojin menatap Sungwoon dalam. Sungwoon yang tatap seperti itu langsung blussing.

" Gomawo!." Kata Sungwoon sambil menunduk.

" Nde gwenchana hyung!." Kata Woojin duduk sebelah kanan Sungwoon.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut untuk menemui member yang lain. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan mendengarkan music dari hp mereka masing-masing. Sungwoon yang terlihat mengantuk pun akhirnya tertidur dan tanpa sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah Woojin. Woojin yang sedang melihat pemandangan pun kaget karena Sungwoon.

"Diam" hanya kata itulah yang dapat Woojin simpulkan, dia tidak tahu kenapa bukanya membangunkan Sungwoon-hyungnya malah tangannya bergerak. sendiri untuk membenarkan kepala Sungwoon agar tidak sakit saat bangun nanti.

' Hyung! Tahukah kau kalau aku itu menyukaimu?.'

' Bolehkah aku mencintaimu hyung?'

' Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku! Bisakah ku lakukan itu hyung'

' Apakah hyung juga merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku?.'

' aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan menahan perasaan ini!'

Kata-kata itulah yang ingin Woojin ucapkan pada Sungwoon tapi entah kenapa semua itu sangat sulit. Hanya memandang Sungwoon saja sudah membuat hati Woojin bahagia tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau cinta yang tidak terucap lebih menyakitkan.

" Saranghae Sungwoonie hyung!." Ucap Woojin lirih sambil mengecup kening Sungwoon. Untung saja tempat mereka tertutup kursi duduk jadi para staff tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tanpa Woojin sadari sebenarnya Jisung belum tertidur jadi dia sedikit mendengar pengakuan Woojin. Karena tidak mau merusak suasana dan membuat canggung Jisung akhirnya pura-pura tidur.

Tak terasa semua member sudah masuk kedalam mobil. "Ramai" adalah definisi yang cocok jika member Wanna one disatukan dalam satu mobil.

Misi kedua Wanna one adalah 1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1=1. Yang berarti mereka harus terikat menjadi satu dan diharuskan membentuk angka 1 dengan melibatkan seluruh member, jika gagal merka hanya dibolehkan menaiki 3 permainan di Lotte World.

Sepertinya mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk tetap bersama bahkan misi pun gagal dilakukan dan berakhir dengan mereka bersama-sama menaiki permainan di sana.

Tak terasa waktu bejalan dengan sangat cepat, kini saatnya mereka kembali ke dorm.

Sesampainya mereka di dorm, seluruh member Wanna One berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk melepas lelah.

" Hyung nanti kita tidurnya bagaimana?." Tanya Daehwi.

" Iya benar juga hyung masa kita tidur bersebelas!." Kata Jihoon.

" Apa mandi juga harus bersebelas hyung?." Ucap Jinyoung.

" Andweee! Hyung, aku tidak mau mandi bersama-sama!." Ucap Guanlin dan Daehwi bersamaan.

" Lebih baik kita tanya PD-Nim dulu saja bagaimana!." Kata Jisung memberi usulan.

" Benar juga hyung!." Kata Daehwi dan Guanlin semangat.

" bagaimana kalo sambil menunggu Pd-nim masuk kita saling bercerita tentang kegiatan kita hari ini?." Kata Minhyun semangat.

" Wahh! Asyik hyung ayo-ayo!." Kata Daehwi semangat.

Karena terlalu asyik bercerita semua member tidak menyadari bahwa PD-nim sudah masuk ke dorm.

" Ahemm!" deham PD-nim supaya para member mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke PD-nim.

" Ahh anda sudah masuk!." Kata Sungwoon dengan canggung.

" Ahh PD-nim bagaimana nanti kami tidur apa harus bersebelas!." Kata Jisung mewakili para member.

" Begini untuk misi hari ini kalian tidak akan tidur bersebelas tapi kali aka tidur dengan pasangan masing-masing!." Kata PD-nim.

" Syukurlah hyung setidaknya kita tidak harus tidur bersebelas!." Kata Jaehwan.

" dan misi kalian akan berakhir besok pagi!." Lanjut PD-nim.

" Kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang!." Kata PD-nim lagi.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini!." Ucap para member Wanna One bersamaan.

Akhirnya Seluruh member masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian dan kembalia ke pasangan masing-masing untuk tidur bersama.

#At Jisung Room

Terlihat Daniel dan Seongwu sudah tertidur dengan pulas, tapi Jisung, Sungwoon, dan Woojin belum juga tidur.

" Hyung ini kita bagaimana tidurnya?." Tanya Woojin.

" Hyung bagaimana kalau kita satu di atas dan dua dibawah!." Kata Sungwoon memberi saran.

" Ehmm, kalau begitu hyung yang tidur diatas kalian berdua tidur dibawah!." Kata Jisung sambil menunjuk arah tempat tidur mereka.

" Ehh, kenapa kami dibawah hyung!." Kata Woojin kaget.

" karena hyung tidak bisa tidur kalau ada orang di sebelah hyung!." Kata Jisung yang langsung naik keatas.

" Sudah kalian berdua cepat tidur!." Kata Jisung lagi.

" Nde hyung!." Kata Sungwoon dan Woojin bersamaan.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tidur bersebelahan.

#Woojin POV

' bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau disebelahku ada Sungwoon hyung' batinku.

" Haahhh." Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas terlaalu keras sehingga membuat Sungwoon hyung terbangun.

" Kenapa Woojin-ah?." Tanya Sungwoon hyung

" Aniya hyung, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur!." Kataku memandang wajah Sungwoon hyung.

" Mau bercerita dengan Hyung?." Kata Sungwoon hyung lagi.

" Aniya, aku tahu hyung sekarang sedang lelah jadi lebih baik hyung tidur saja! Jangan memaksakan diri!." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

" Aniya Woojin-ah, hyung sama sekali tidak memaksakan diri kok!." Kata Sungwoon hyung sambil tersenyum manis membuatku tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipinya.

"Cup!"

" Woojin-ah?." Ucap Sungwoon hyung terkejut.

" Hyung manis sekali! Sungguh!." Kataku sambil merapikan poni Sungwoon hyung yang menutupi matanya.

" Hyung itu tampan Woojin-ah!." Kata Sungwoon hyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Astaga bagaimana bisa aku tahan dengan keimutan hyungku yang satu ini' Batinku.

" Nde, nde hyung tampan!." Kataku mengalah sambil mencubit pipinya.

" Woojin-ah apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?." Tanya Sungwoon hyung tiba-tiba.

" Boleh hyung, memang hyung mau tanya apa?." Kataku sambil memandang sungwoon hyung.

" Siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu?." Kata Sungwoon hyung to the point.

" Kenapa hyung ingin tahu?." Kataku gugup.

" Hyung sangat penasaran Woojin-ah! Tapi kalau tidak mau jawab tidak apa-apa kok!." Kata Sungwoon hyung

" Selamat tidur!." Kata Sungwoon hyung lagi dan lansung membalikkan badannya dariku.

" Hyung, aku... bukanya tidak ingin menjawab tapi baiklah akan aku beritahu!." Bisikku di telinga Sungwoon hyung. 'Mungkin inilah waktunya aku jujur pada Sungwoon hyung bahwa aku mencintai dia'.

Dapat kurasakan Sungwoon hyung merespon bisikanku,

" Aku menyukai seseorang hyung, dia lebih tua dariku tapi dia memperlakukanku seperti teman membuatku merasa nyaman. Awalnya aku hanya kagum padanya kenapa suaranya sangat indah!, kenapa dia sangat manis padahal dia lebih tua dariku!, kenapa dia selalu tersenyum meskipun dia sedih! Setiap hari aku bertanya-tanya tentang dia membuatku tanpa sadar mulai menyukainya lebih dari seorang hyung! Hyung maukah kau jadi kekasihku?." Kataku yakin.

" Woojin-ah?." Kata Sungwoon hyung kaget sambil membalikkan badannya padaku.

" Aku mencintai hyung dari lama!." Kataku menyakinkan Sungwoon hyung.

" Sejak... kapan?." Kata Sungwoon hyung lirih.

" Aku menyukai hyung sejak awal produce 101 lebih tepatnya saat evaluasi position!." Kataku tersenyum mengingat saat penampilan Sungwoon hyung yang membuatku terpana.

" Selama itu?." Kata Sungwoon hyung lirih dapat kulihat setetes air mata jatuh dadi pelupuk mata Sungwoon hyung.

" Kenapa hyung menangis?." Kataku kaget dengan spontan aku langsung menghapus aiir mata Sungwoon hyung.

" Aku tidak tahu! Aku...hiks... tidak bisa...hiks...behenti menangis!." Kata Sungwoon hyung.

" Hyung maukah hyung jadi kekasihku?." Kataku lagi dengan tersenyum kearah Sungwoon hyung.

" Aku..., apa tidak apa-apa! Aku kan laki-laki Woojin-ah?." Kata Sungwoon hyung ragu.

" Hyung tatap mataku!, aku tidak peduli hyung adalah laki-laki memangnya kenapa kalau hyung adalah laki-laki. Aku akan tetap selalu mencintai hyung tidak peduli dengan gender hyung! Hyung harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai hyung, sangat mencintai hyung!." Kataku menyakinkan Sungwoon hyung.

" Apa hyung mau jadi kekasihku?." Kataku lagi.

" Aku...

Mau Woojin-ah! Aku mau jadi kekasih mu." Kata Sungwoon hyung sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

" Hyung aku sangat mencintai hyung!." Kataku sambil mendekat kan wajahku pada Sungwoon hyung dan langsung ku cium bibirnya yang sudah lama aku impikan 'lembut' rasanya sangat lembut dan manis sekali. Aku ingin terus menciumnya tapi aku tahu bahwa Sungwoon hyung sudah kehabisan napas, dan lagi kami juga lelah sekali hari ini.

" Sebaiknya kita tidur hyung, besok kita masih ada jadwal!." Kata ku pada Sungwoon hyung.

" Nde Woojin-ah!." Kata Sungwoon hyung sambil tersenyum.

" Good Night hyung." Ucapku sambil mengecup kening Sungwoon hyung.

" Good Night Woojinie!." Kata Sungwoon hyung sambil memelukku. Tak terasa aku pun akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk Sungwoon hyung semalaman.

20190212

Maaf banget kalo aku tidak pernah update karena memang aku sangat sibuk sekali. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah menyelesaikan ffn ini. Aku ingin tanya apa sebaikya ffn ini aku stop sampai sini atau aku lanjutkan. Aku bingung sekali!. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang mau membaca ff ChamCloud ku, KAMSAHAMNIDA :D


End file.
